iHate Magic Eight Balls
by Alice in NeverWonderland
Summary: Magic 8 Balls are only supposed to be for fun and enjoyment and NOT really predicting the future, right?
1. The Predictions

**iDont own iCarly**

Sam walked into her room after getting home from her dad's house in Portland, Oregon. She flung her bags on the floor and fell on her bed. She was going to go to Carly's but her mom said that she just got home and she needed to rest. And rest she did. She woke up at 11:53 pm. She fumbled only to fall out of bed. On the ground was her magic eight ball, she got it from a fortune teller at the Saturday market last weekend.

"_It will __always__ tell the truth. It never lies and it never guess'. It knows all." _The lady vender had told her.

_Pffh, yeah right. _She thought again smiling. It was like it was starring at her. Saying, "Pick me up, ask me a question."

She jumped back in bed and tried to sleep but she couldn't with that "voodoo" ball in the room. So, she decided to pick it up and ask it a random question,

'_Will Spencer become a monkey?' _She started off with a stupid question that would never become true.

**All Signs Point To Yes **the ball read.

She snorted. People can't turn into monkeys. She thought again,

'_Will Freddie ever win a bet against me?' _She shook the ball.

**No **it read.

_YES! _she thought.

'_Will Freddie and Carly fall in love?'_

**Absolutely Not**

_Heh, thought so. _She smirked.

'_Will Freddie and I fall in love?' _She felt like getting another laugh out of the stupid ball before heading back to dreamland.

**You Already Are**

_WHAT!? What kind of an answer is 'you already are'? We're not! _That's not an answer found on most 8 balls._ That stupid fortune teller lady must have put some voodoo spell on it! _She shook the ball vigorously.

'_Is Freddie in love with me?'_

**Yes, Undoubtedly **_What?_

'_Am I in love with Freddie?'_

**Ask Again Later**

_ASK AGAIN LATER!? I NEED TO KNOW NOW._

Sam was getting so angry and freaked out all at the same time.

She threw the black ball at her light blue wall. It smashed into it and made a dent then it thudded to the floor. The sound didn't faze her at all.

_It's not true. It'll never be true. It was some faulty wiring in the ball. I'm NOT in love with Freddie and he's NOT in love with me. _She fumed in her head.

The clock read 12:08. _I'm too tired to stay up and worry about a stupid "magic" eight ball. _She finally decided.

So, she laid down back in bed and fell asleep.

_**--**_

Her phone rang, Shake It by Metro Station, from under her pillow, startling her awake. It was Carly.

"What's up?" She said groggily.

"Sam, where are you? We need to rehearse for iCarly!" Carly screamed.

"Not even a 'how was your trip, Sam?'" She asked, hopping out of bed.

"Fine, you can tell me about it when you get here." Carly huffed.

"Ok, ok. I'm getting dressed as we speak." Sam hung up her phone and threw it on the bed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. After she was semi-squeaky clean, she opened her closet. She sighed.

"I have nothing to wear." Sam told herself. After at least 10 minutes of searching her cluttered closet, she decided on a black, blue and silver striped t-shirt, denim shorts, and her black converse.

"Now, what to do with my hair." She wondered aloud, after she finished brushing out all the knots. Sam put her hair in a half up, half down way, like normal. She rummaged through her dresser until she found an old blue ribbon she wore when she was a little girl. She smiled as she tied it around her elastic band that held up her hair.

Sam grabbed a coat and her cell phone and ran out of the room. Her mom wasn't up yet and her dad lived in another state so why she bothered to write a note every time she went somewhere was beyond her.

_Mom,_

_Went to Carly's to rehearse. Be back, whenever._

_Love, Sam_

She left the note on the refrigerator, where she knew her mom would find it. Then grabbed her key to the house and ran out the door. The walk to Carly's apartment wasn't long, but it was long enough to make Sam think about what happened last night.

_Will Freddie and I fall in love?_

_**You Already Are**_

_Does Freddie love me?_

_**Yes, Undoubtedly**_

_Am I in love with Freddie?_

_**Ask Again Later**_

**--**

**This is just one of my ideas for a story. I love this plot it's just amazingfulnessss. :). **

**I will update iWant Summer Love soon, I've just had so many new ideas that I have to write them down...**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	2. Will Spencer Become A Monkey?

Before she could manage her thoughts and store them away, she was in front of the Shay's apartment. She opened the door and stepped inside. Carly was lying on the couch watching _Girly Cow_ and there was a giant gorilla standing in the kitchen! Sam screamed.

"HOLY CRAP CARLY, LOOK!" Sam yelled nudging Carly.

"What is it Sam?" Carly asked sitting up.

"There's a giant gorilla in your kitchen." Sam whispered.

"Sam, that's Spencer." Hearing his name, the gorilla turned around and took off his head. And sure enough, Spencer's very own head was under the gorillas.

"Hello Sam." Spencer smiled.

"Oh, h-hi, Spencer, didn't see you there." Sam said, nervously, breathing slightly differently.

"Spencer is going to a costume party tonight and he was afraid his costume wasn't very…real enough." Carly smiled at her friends' reaction.

"Oh—."

"CARLY ARE YOU HURT?" Freddie asked cutting Sam off and bursting into the room. Carly giggled slightly.

"No, Freddork, it was me. I screamed." Sam said solemnly, not looking at him.

"Why did you scream?" Freddie asked surprised.

"I thought of you." Sam smirked.

Freddie sighed, "Of course." He muttered walking into the kitchen, "Ah, GORILLA!" Freddie yelled.

"Wow, now I know that it really is real enough. Well, bye guys." Spencer smiled wide putting on his gorilla head and walking out the door.

"So, how was your weekend?" Carly asked, turning off the TV and turning towards Sam.

"It was great, I got this magic eight ball and—." She looked at Freddie who just walked through the doorway of the kitchen with a glass of iced tea.

"And what?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Sam said still eyeing Freddie while he drank some of his tea.

"Then let's go up stairs and rehearse, shall we?" Carly suggested standing up off the couch.

"Ok, Carly." Sam said standing up also. She was still starring at Freddie, but now, with a scared puppy-dog face. She quickly followed Carly up the stairs, being as close as she could be to Carly without making her trip.

Rehearsal was brutal, to Sam at least. She couldn't handle being in the same room as Freddie. After what the magic eight ball predicted, she didn't think she'd be able to again.

"And that's why the color purple can't camp without a legal guardian!" Carly said to the camera that wasn't on, "Right, Sam?" Carly nudged Sam. Sam was in her own scared and mixed up world to answer.

"And cut. What's up with you, Sam?" Freddie said setting down her camera and turning to face Sam. She froze up,

"Uhm, uhhhhh…" Was all she could get out before she just walked out of the room. She ran down stairs and into the kitchen where she sat down against the wall. _What is wrong with me? I'm usually strong, determined, and unscarred of anything. But those predictions were to weird to NOT scare me. But, wait a minute, why would I be scared of falling in love with Freddie? It's never going to happen anyway. Magic 8 Balls can't really predict anything. Well, sure, Spencer wore a gorilla suit today. It's not like he's really going to turn into a gorilla. A gorilla isn't even a monkey like the ball said._

Suddenly she heard foot steps and when she looked up, she saw a confused Carly and Freddie standing in front of her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Carly said, crouching down to Sam's level.

Sam opened her mouth to answer but then she looked up at Freddie's concerned face. She couldn't say anything right now. It would have to wait. She couldn't risk Freddie knowing about what that stupid ball said. Who knew what that would do their friendship if Freddie just _knew _that Sam even _asked _those questions.

"Later." Was all she could say for now.

"You told me later a half an hour ago. Tell me now." Carly's face grew from concerned to anger.

"I can't. Not with Freddie here." Sam whispered.

"Freddie, you gotta go." Carly said looking at Freddie.

"No, Sam can tell me anything." Freddie said, stubbornly, crouching down also.

"Freddie, I need you to go home for a while, okay?" Carly said, looking straight into his eyes. Freddie starred right back.

"Fine. I'll be back, though." Freddie walked out of the room and shut the door as he walked into the hallway.

"Okay, he's gone. Now tell me." Carly said sitting down next to her.

"Well, yesterday evening I had just gotten home from my dad's house. I fell asleep. Then at about 11:55 in the morning, I woke up again. That's when I asked the first question. 'Will Spencer become a monkey?' and the ball said 'All signs point to yes'. Then I asked if Freddie will ever win a bet against me and the ball said, 'No.', after that I asked about you and Freddie, if you guys would ever happen, and the ball said no." Carly let out a sigh of relief,

"Then I asked if Freddie and I would fall in love, you know, for another laugh, but that wasn't the case. The ball said 'you already are'. I started freaking out. So I asked if Freddie was in love with me. The ball said he was. Then I asked if I was in love with him and ball said 'ask again later'. What kind of an answer is that?" Now she was on a rampage, ranting about the ball and its stupid answers.

"Sam, calm down. So what if the magic eight ball said that Spencer would turn into a monkey? He didn't." Carly asked.

"Yeah, but he wore a gorilla suit." Sam said.

"A gorilla is not the same as a monkey." Carly said matter-of-factly. They were now sitting at the coffee table.

"It's close enough." Sam mumbled.

"Whatever, Sam. The only way to actually know if the predictions are true is too test them. After you asked about Spencer, what else did you ask?" Carly said getting up and walking back into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed two Peppi-Cola's.

"I asked if Freddie would win a bet against me." Sam said, grabbing her Peppi-Cola from Carly as she came back and sat down on the couch.

"And the ball said no, right?" Carly was getting her idea face.

"Yeah…" Sam looked frightened yet intrigued about Carly's expression.

"Then all we have to do is set up a bet that we know you'll never beat."

**--**

**Here is chapter two of my idea. :).**

**Okay, I'm sorry if you were hoping for more iWant Summer Love. Right now, I'm having major writers block. It took me forever to even think of what to write for this chapter. Ugh. So, in other words, I need some major help. Anyone, please. It's so frusterating. But anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**I'm planning on doing a chapter for each question Sam asked the 8 ball. This is the first one. I think she asked 6 or 7 questions. But the 'Does Freddie love me?' and the 'Do I love Freddie?' will be a 2 for one chapter. It's going to get good, I hope. :).**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	3. Will Freddie Win A Bet Against Me?

"How? I always win. There is nothing Freddie can beat me at." Sam asked, sipping her Peppi-Cola.

"What about tech stuff? Freddie lives, breath's, and eats tech." Carly contributed.

"No, he lives, breath's, and eats all things Carly." Sam smirked, setting down her drink.

"You're not helping!" Carly said leaning against the couch and Sam's leg. Sam sat on the couch.

"Okay! Okay! Ask me a techie question, then." Sam said looking down at Carly.

"I don't know any techie questions!" Carly said loudly. Just then, Freddie walked back in.

"Are you guys done talking and such?" Freddie asked.

"I believe so." Carly said looking up at Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, let's make a bet." Sam said, smirking.

"Now that's the usual Sam! What about?" Freddie said, putting on his "game face".

"Carly." Sam smirked, Freddie knew everything about Carly and so did Sam. A fair fight.

"You're on. I've known Carly longer. I, by default, will win. The usual?" Freddie smiled, putting his hands behind his head.

"The usual. Okay, Carls. Ask us a question about yourself." Sam looked at Carly, as if saying: "Ask something only Freddie knows."

"Um…okay…Where did I live before I moved here?" Carly asked, starring at her friend's faces. Sam knew this one. Carly's lived in Seattle all her life. Although, she moved from a different school district to this one two years before Sam met her. And she lived in a house with her dad before she came to these apartments. All she had to do is play dumb and let Freddie answer and win.

But, Freddie wasn't answering. He had a dumbstruck face. He clearly didn't know. Carly and Sam panicked. Sam did the only thing she could think of,

"You've always lived in Seattle. You moved here from a house, down town."

"C-C-Correct." Carly said, solemnly. The plan failed. Sam won. Another prediction was proven right.

"Ah man." Freddie said, with a sad face.

"Come here, Freddie. We bet the usual." Sam smiled tugging on Freddie's arm. Freddie got a scared face as they walked over the sink. Carly just watched as Freddie's pants became soaked with water.

"It's been a pleasure betting with you. Let's do it again sometime." Sam smiled and Freddie and pushed him out the door.

"Bye Freddie." Carly managed to say before the door was slammed closed,

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Carly yelled at Sam.

"What was what?" Sam asked defensively sitting on the couch.

"Why did you answer the question? You could've tied and that would've made the prediction not come true!" Carly angrily said sitting on the chair that Freddie was sitting in on a few minutes ago.

"I panicked. I didn't want to lose." Sam said, stubbornly.

"Well then I guess you want to fall in love with Freddie!" Carly stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't. I'll be good next time, I promise." Sam pleaded following Carly.

"Fine, but we need to stick to the plan next time." Carly said searching her fridge for some snacks.

"Well, what is the plan?" Sam asked leaning against the wall, looking down at Carly.

"I have no clue. What was the next prediction you asked?" Carly found some strawberry yogurt in the door so she took out two and walked over to the island.

"I asked about you and Freddie, if you guys would ever get together." Sam walked over to the island too and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer.

"Oh great! What am I going to have to do? Kiss him?" Carly asked slightly horrified and sarcastic at the same time. She grabbed one spoon and one yogurt container and started walking away.

"Actually, that's what I was thinking…" Sam trailed off, not wanting to see the look on Carly's face. Carly had stopped walking and turned around.

"WHAT?! I can't kiss him! I don't even like him like that!" Carly complained walking to the couch. She sat down and opened her yogurt.

"Please Carly. It would really be helping me. I'd kiss Jake if you asked me too." Sam tried to make her friend fell better. She took her yogurt and put it back in the fridge but kept her spoon. Spoons are fun to chew on.

"Jake is hot, though." Carly said spooning some yogurt in her mouth.

"I know but it's like the same thing. Please." Sam gave Carly the puppy dog look.

"Oh fine. But you owe me big time after it." Carly gave in and turned on the TV.

"Thank you so much, Carly. I know I owe you." Sam nearly jumped off the couch and onto the floor.

"But we're doing it tomorrow. Not today because Freddie might be on to us." Carly whispered.

"Okay Carly. Can I stay here tonight? My mom'll be gone all night and—."

"Sure thing, Sam. We need to be together for this mission." Carly smiled changing the channel.

"Okay, Operation: Creddie Love is a go, tomorrow." Sam laughed.

"That is not funny, Sam." Carly glared.

**--**

**Yeah another chapter for my favorite story to write! This plot is so much fun to mess around with. ANYTHING can happen. MUHAHA!**

**A lot of dialouge in this chapter I hope you didn't get too bored.**

**Freddie lost the bet. No surprise there. Freddie always loses. But how would he lose when he knows "everything about Carly"? Strange. Eh, maybe he wanted water down his pants.**

**Carly's gotta kiss Freddie. How will Freddie react? How will Carly react? Will they fall in love the put Sam even closer to her doom of falling for Freddie. But that would make no sense. Am I fool that doesn't know what's going to happen next? You will see, now won't you. :).**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	4. Will Carly And Freddie Fall In Love?

Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch with blankets over them watching _Seattle Beat_ while eating some spaghetti tacos.

"Hey Carls?" Sam asked with a mouth full of spaghetti and taco shell. Some of the food was falling out of her mouth and onto her plate.

"Ew. Yeah, Sam?" Carly said using a fork to eat her spaghetti.

"How are we going to go about 'Operation: Creddie'?" Sam asked grabbing her napkin and wiping some sauce off her face.

"Will you stop calling it that?" Carly asked, groaning.

"No. We gotta make a plan." Sam smiled standing up, causing the blanket to fall to the ground, and walking towards the sink.

"Well, what exactly are we going to do tomorrow?" Carly asked, finishing up her taco shell and spaghetti.

"You're going to kiss Freddie, that's all I know." Sam said setting her dishes in the sink and walking back to the couch.

"Are you sure that there is any other way that we can test that prediction?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Not that I know of, Carly. But you'll be fine. You just gotta close your eyes and do it." Sam reassured Carly patting her on the arm.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to kiss Freddie." Carly slightly yelled in anger.

"Quiet down, Carly. It'll be okay. I'll even be right there in case you throw up." Sam smiled and pulled the blanket from the floor up to cover her.

"Oh joy. That makes me so much happier, Sam. Thanks!" Carly spoke, her words candy coated in sarcasm. Sam played like Carly was being serious.

"You're so welcome, Carly. I am only here to help." Sam's eyes were closed when she said this and afterward she smiled slightly.

"Fine, Sam. Go to sleep. See if I care." Carly said sarcastically standing up and walking into the kitchen to throw away the rest of her spaghetti. She slumped back on the couch and threw her blanket over her, haphazardly. Before she fell asleep she angrily said, "RAMPOO."

The lamp turned off and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**--**

Spencer ran out of his room and into the kitchen. Hearing the sound of loud foot steps, Carly woke up.

"Mornin' Spence." Carly said lazily, rubbing her eyes.

"G'morning Carls." Spencer quickly said rushing around the kitchen.

"What's up with you? Why are you going so fast?" Carly asked slightly laughing.

"CAN'T TALK! GOTTA RUN!" Spencer yelled running out the door. Spencer slammed it which stirred Sam awake.

"Hey." Sam smiled sleepily sitting up.

"Hey." Carly said, standing and walking into the kitchen.

"So, you nervous about Operation: Creddie?" Sam teased as she stretched.

"I guess, but you gotta just grin and do it, right?" Carly laughed, slightly more relaxed about the situation.

"Too true. When are we going to call him over?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen as well. At that precise moment, Freddie walked into the room.

"Hey, lady and Sam." Freddie smirked, sticking one hand into his pocket and slouching a bit.

"Hello Fredward." Sam said, slightly glaring at him and walking out of the kitchen to go sit on the couch. _Why does he have to stand like that? It's such a non-techie thing to do. It's something a hot guy would do…and Freddie's not hot so he shouldn't be doing that._ Sam's thoughts went wild for a short moment. She lost track of what she was doing. Instead, she was just staring at him. Freddie was oddly starring back. _Stop looking at him, Sam. Just stop._ Her eyes obeyed her mind's commands.

"Who wants turkey bacon?" Carly asked from inside the kitchen. Sam and Freddie both raised their hands and said "I DO!" Carly put three slices of bacon on each of her friend's plates.

"Freddie? Do you want to kiss Carly?" Sam spat out loudly. She didn't mean too. It just came out. She saw Carly's face from the kitchen, it wasn't a happy face.

"Why?" Freddie questioned. _He thinks you're joking. _Sam's mind thought.

"Because she wants to kiss you?" Sam shrugged her shoulders a bit while she said this.

"Really?" He asked just looking at her. Still standing in that slouchy, hand in pocket, hot guy pose.

Sam sighed, Carly came into the room and said, "Yes." Freddie seemed to be glad but his very wasn't as happy,

"Great. I wanna kiss you too."

"Well, we know what to do, then." Carly said stepping closer to Freddie, hands behind her back.

"Yeah, we do." Freddie's voice was shaky as he leaned in. Sam watched, open mouthed at what was about to happen. Carly and Freddie were going to kiss. If she fell in love with him then Sam wouldn't. They had no room left between their lips. They broke apart. Freddie was smiling at first but then when he opened his eyes his smile faded.

"Did you feel anything?" Carly was the first to talk.

"N-No." Freddie said. She was outraged, slightly happy and confused when she said semi-sarcastically,

"Woah, hold on there, Fredward. You might want to actually think about what you're saying. You're brain must be still in the clouds from kissing the girl of your dreams. You just said that you _didn't _feel anything for Carly."

"Yeah, I know." Freddie said to Sam and then turned to Carly and said, "I just don't feel anything for you anymore. I kind of gave up about three days ago. But I'm still glad you kissed me, I wasn't so sure I was over you…now I know." He put a hand on her shoulder while he was saying this, "I gotta go. My mom needed me to help with the laundry today." And with that, Freddie was out the door.

"Sorry Sam. I guess you're one step closer." Carly shrugged walking into the kitchen to eat her bacon.

Sam didn't answer her. She just stared at the closed door. Was she happy or upset? Which one? _What just happened? Freddie just said that he didn't like Carly anymore. I should be mad because that mean we might fall in love with each other. But I'm not. I'm not angry nor am I happy. I think. _All she knew for sure was that the image of Freddie standing in the slouchy, hot guy pose was going to be edged in her mind for a while.

**--**

**Okay, this is chapter four of iHate Magic 8 Balls. I have never been this proud of any chapter in my entire life. I'm mega excited for your reviews. I was going to have my friend (who's not on the site, yet) Carol to kind of "beta" this chapter. I'm hoping to get her editing my chapters when I start the next chapter to either this story or iWant Summer Love. I was just so excited about it that I sent her the chapter in an email and told her I was going to put it on now. **

**The last few paragraphs are what I'm most proud of. EVER. :)**

**I was going to award a giant cookie to someone if they could guess something about this chapter...but I forgot what the something is. So, giant cookie to anyone that can read my mind and figure it out.**

**-CarmenAmalia**


	5. Will Freddie Fall In Love With Me?

**I switched the predictions! "Will Freddie and Sam Fall In Love" will be the last chapter! As you can see, this chapter is "Is Freddie In Love With Me?" It's in Freddie's point of view.**

It was Sunday night and Freddie couldn't sleep. For the entire day he was with Carly. He was Option 2 apparently, since Sam was at her dad's. He was excited at first; a whole day with Carly with no interruptions from Sam. But half-way through the day he was missing Sam more and more. Carly had dragged him to everything that she would normally go to with Sam. Like Build-A-Bra, Lipstick Land, The Wonderful World Of Shoes, and Music Mayhem. The music store would've been great to browse through for a while but Carly didn't let him look at the CD's he liked, only boy bands. He barely made it to lunch!

He was glad that today would be over in a matter of minutes. It was 11:51 pm. His mom was already asleep in the next room. Quietly, he lifted his laptop out of his bag from the floor. Placing it on his lap, he opened it. His background was of him, Sam, and Carly sitting at the Groovy Smoothie. Sam's cup was empty and his head was bright pink. Sam was smiling ear to ear, he was scowling and Carly was shrugging her shoulders. Freddie looked at the time before he opened his pictures album. 11:53 pm.

He had many pictures of all three of them. Sometimes, he would crop the picture just right so that it was just him and Carly. But he would always keep the original of all three, just because. While he was browsing he landed on a cropped picture of him and Carly. He smiled and enlarged it to get a better look. He looked closer and saw that there really wasn't any point to this picture. The story behind it wasn't being told without Sam in it. So, he deleted it without another thought.

12:01 am. He needed to sleep. Scrolling through the rest of the pictures quickly he closed out of his album and clicked the internet button. His homepage was the usual Yahoo homepage. He typed iCarly dot com into the search engine and hit the enter key. His website flooded the screen. Out of habit, he would watch all of the new videos. He clicked the "iHave A Question" video. He watched as Spencer asked for more juice and him and Sam fought. Then Sam fed him a 'boily' like he was dog. It made him laugh all over again. Sam really was a cool person, just, misunderstood. _What was he saying? Sam wasn't misunderstood. She was mean and nasty with only a tiny bit of niceness in her, MAYBE!_

Then he clicked on the VMA video. The last time he watched that video he gazed at Carly for the entire length of the video. It started and his eyes instantly went to Sam's face.

"Hold on." He said quietly aloud. He stopped the video and closed his laptop. What was up with him? He loved Carly. Or so he thought. Maybe he didn't. He knew she would never love him back, Sam had said this multiple times. Maybe it was time for him to stop chasing something that would never chase him back. Rather, chase something back that was already chasing him.

Freddie decided to sleep on it. At 12:08 am, he fell asleep.

His mom woke Freddie up at 8:37 this morning. It was the closest he could get to sleeping in during the summer. He fell out of bed and walked zombie-like to his bathroom. Brushing his teeth and combing his hair he contemplated last night's events. _Should I really stop liking Carly? _He paused after this thought then answered himself. _Yes._ But he didn't want anyone to know. He would only tell people if the topic addressed itself.

He left his bathroom and walked straight to his closet. Most of the time his mother would pick out his clothes but he was getting a little bit more independent from her lately. He chose a green t-shirt with white stripes and fitted blue jeans. He was finishing tying his shoes when he heard a scream coming from the Shay's apartment. _It might be one of the girls._ He thought standing up to run out of his apartment. Before he could reach the door his mother was standing in front of him,

"Where do you think you're going, little mister, without eating breakfast?" she had said.

"Someone screamed over at Carly's and I'm going to make sure whoever did it is okay." Freddie pleaded with his mom.

Mrs. Benson thought for only a moment and then said, "Go on, but I want to back to eat and do your chores."

"Okay mom, thank you." Freddie smiled and ran out the door.

He barged through their door, cutting off Sam,

"Oh-."

"CARLY ARE YOU HURT?" Even though he was scared for both Carly and Sam he had to keep up the act.

Carly just giggled, "No, Freddork, it was me. I screamed." Sam said not looking up from the floor.

"Why did you scream?" He wanted to sound sincere then he remembered that he needed to act like he hated her. It came out in a surprised tone.

"I thought of you." Sam smiled, regaining her cool.

"Of course." He muttered walking into the kitchen. She would still hate him that fact would never change. "AH, GORILLA!"

"Wow, now I know that it really is real enough. Well, bye guys." Spencer grinned putting on his gorilla head and walking out the door. _He was strange, sometimes._ Freddie rummaged through the refrigerator until he found some iced tea. He poured some into a glass.

"So, how was your weekend?" Carly asked from the living room. Freddie put the iced tea away and grabbed his drink.

"It was great, I got this magic eight ball and-" Freddie cut off Sam again. But this time it wasn't anything he said. All he did was walk into the room. They made eye contact and then she looked away. _A magic eight ball?_

"And what?" Carly asked a little concern in her voice.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Sam said eyeing Freddie still. _Hmm…something she doesn't want me too know…_

"Then let's go up stairs and rehearse, shall we?" Carly suggested.

"Ok, Carly." Sam said. Out of the corner of Freddie's eye he could see Sam's scared face. She was following so close to Carly that Freddie thought Carly would surely trip.

During rehearsal, Sam was still acting strange. Eyeing Freddie like he was about to strike at any moment.

"And that's why the color purple can't camp without a legal guardian!" Carly seemed to be the only normal human being at the moment, "Right, Sam?" Carly nudged Sam. Sam didn't answer.

"And cut. What is up with you, Sam?" Freddie asked. Half concerned and half annoyed. Sam's body appeared tenser.

"Uhm, uhhhhh…" was the only thing that came out of her mouth before she ran out of the room.

"What's up with her? She's been acting weird all day." Freddie asked Carly as soon as the door slammed. Trying to be normal after what happened last night wasn't that great of an idea.

"I have no clue. She's been acting like that all this morning. I'll go check it out." And with that, Carly started walking downstairs.

"I'll come too." Freddie said trying not to be too eager. They made they're way down the stairs and into the kitchen were they found Sam sitting up against the wall of the kitchen. She looked up when they stopped in front of her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Carly asked crouching down.

Sam opened her mouth like she was about to tell Carly everything and then she looked up at Freddie's face. Her mouth snapped shut and she looked away.

"Later." Sam mumbled to Carly.

"You told me later a half an hour ago. Tell me now." Carly's voice surged with slight anger and annoyance.

"I can't. Not with Freddie here." Freddie could barely understand her whispers.

"Freddie, you gotta go." Carly looked up at Freddie.

"No, Sam can tell me anything." Freddie said. _Woah there, Freddie. I think that's going too far._

"Freddie, I need you to go home for a while, okay?" Freddie looked at her. That look in her eyes would've made him melt a few days ago.

"Fine. I'll be back, though." Freddie was proud of himself for pretty much hiding his secret of not loving Carly anymore. He walked over to his apartment door and twisted the knob. Only, it didn't twist. _Crap. It's locked._ Freddie slip own against his door. _Why did I leave my key at home!? I'll be dead if mom gets home and finds I locked myself out. She won't let me leave for weeks because she'll think I'm not 'responsible enough'. Stupid._

"That's when I asked the first question." Freddie heard from the Shay apartment, "'Will Spencer become a monkey?' and the ball said 'All signs point to yes'." _What the heck?_ Freddie crawled over to the door and pressed his ear against it. "Then I asked if Freddie will ever win a bet against me and the ball said, 'No.', after that I asked about you and Freddie, if you guys would ever happen, and the ball said no." _Thank goodness. _Freddie thought.

"Then I asked if Freddie and I would fall in love, you know, for another laugh, but that wasn't the case. The ball said 'you already are'. I started freaking out. So I asked if Freddie was in love with me. The ball said he was. Then I asked if I was in love with him and ball said 'ask again later'. What kind of an answer is that?" Freddie gasped and backed away from the door. _WHAT THE HECK?! Are you serious? What the freaking heck. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Breathe Benson, just breathe._

"It's close enough." Freddie heard Sam say. He rushed towards the door and stuck his ear against it again.

"Whatever, Sam. The only way to actually know if the predictions are true is too test them. After you asked about Spencer, what else did you ask?"

"I asked if Freddie would win a bet against me

"And the ball said no, right?" Carly said.

"Yeah…" Sam asked, hesitantly.

"Then all we have to do is set up a bet that we know you'll never beat."

"How? I always win. There is nothing Freddie can beat me at." _She has a point. _Freddie thought.

"What about tech stuff? Freddie lives, breath's, and eats tech." _This is true._

"No, he lives, breath's, and eats all things Carly."

So, they were going to ask him a question about Carly?_ Easy enough, _he thought. _But, do I want to win the bet? Do I want the predictions that weird magic eight ball thing to come true? Do I want Sam to fall in love with me and me with her? Maybe I'll just stay quiet through the question, she'll never be able to resist winning._

Freddie stood up and walked into the room, "Are you guys done talking and such?"

"I believe so." Carly looked up at Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, let's make a bet." Sam smirked.

"Now that's the usual Sam! What about?" _Gotta make it look good._

"Carly." Sam smiled.

"You're on. I've known Carly longer. I, by default, will win. The usual?" Freddie placed his hands on the back of his head. _Act casual, Freddie._

"The usual. Okay, Carls. Ask us a question about yourself." Sam looked at Carly with a weird face.

"Um…okay…Where did I live before I moved here?" _She's always lived here…except she did live with her dad in another school district before this one. I could answer and win but… _Sam looked at Freddie. Freddie changed his face to someone of great confusion and stared at the floor.

"You've always lived in Seattle. You moved here from a house, down town." _Ha, I knew she couldn't resist winning a bet, no matter what._

"C-C-Correct."

"Ah man." Freddie said, secretly dancing inside. He was the winner for once.

"Come here, Freddie. We bet the usual." Sam tugged Freddie over to the sink and handed him the faucet head. He stuck it down his pants. _I hate this part. _Sam turned the water on and Freddie's pants began to soak up with water. _What am I talking about? I didn't win. Ugh._

"It's been a pleasure betting with you. Let's do it again sometime." Sam said after Freddie took the hose head out of his pants. She pushed him towards the door.

"Bye Freddie." Carly said before the door slammed shut. Freddie stuck his ear to the door again.

"Why did you answer the question? You could've tied and that would've made the prediction not come true!" Carly angrily

"I panicked. I didn't want to lose." Sam said. _Thank you God for Sam's stubbornness._

"Well then I guess you want to fall in love with Freddie!"

"I don't. I'll be good next time, I promise." That hurt Freddie a little. Even he didn't like her like that…_Yeah_.

"Fine, but we need to stick to the plan next time."

"Well, what is the plan?"

"I have no clue. What was the next prediction you asked?"

"I asked about you and Freddie, if you guys would ever get together."

"Oh great! What am I going to have to do? Kiss him?" _Please say no, please say no…_

"Actually, that's what I was thinking…" _Crap!_

"WHAT?! I can't kiss him! I don't even like him like that!"

"Please Carly. It would really be helping me. I'd kiss Jake if you asked me too."

"Jake is hot, though." _He's such a nub._

"I know but it's like the same thing. Please."

"Oh fine. But you owe me big time after it." Freddie could hear the TV turn on.

"Thank you so much, Carly. I know I owe you."

"But we're doing it tomorrow. Not today because Freddie might be on to us." Freddie leaned back from the door. Boy was he uncomfortable in his watered down pants. He heard foot steps coming up the stairs. It was his mom with a bag of groceries.

"Fredward, why you out in the middle of the hallway and why are your pants soaking wet?" his mother asked getting her key from her purse and opening the apartment.

"I was just at Carly's and I lost a bet with Sam." Freddie took the bag from his mom and walked into the apartment.

"I told you not to bet with that Sam girl. Actually, you shouldn't bet at all, honey. It's a bad habit."

"Alright, mom."

Tomorrow would be the day Freddie would kiss Carly. Before he would've loved kissing Carly, but not so much now. Stupid weird feeling he got that night.

--

Freddie awoke the next morning to a slamming door. He sat straight up in his bed. Today was the day. _Great._ He jumped out of bed and threw something on. He was out the door before he knew it. He leaned against the door.

"…When are we going to call him over?"

Freddie chose that moment to open the door and walk in.

"Hey lady and Sam." He stuck one hand in his pocket and slouched a bit.

"Hello Fredward." Sam glared at him. Then her glare turned into a confused look and Freddie was just staring back. Her eyes got wide a bit and then she looked away.

"Who wants turkey bacon?" Carly asked from inside the kitchen. Both Sam and Freddie said "I DO!" Carly put three slices of bacon on each of her friend's plates.

"Freddie? Do you want to kiss Carly?" Sam spat out loudly. _Wow, she's not going to beat around the bush._

"Why?" Freddie questioned. _Play it cool, act surprised._

"Because she wants to kiss you?" Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?" _This was harder than I thought it was going to be._

Sam sighed, Carly came into the room, "Yes." Freddie tried to be happy but he just couldn't bring the emotion out.

"Great. I wanna kiss you too." _No you don't._

"Well, we know what to do, then." Carly stepped closer to Freddie, hands behind her back.

"Yeah, we do." Freddie's voice was shaky. Carly's lips got closer and closer until there was no more room. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. He pictured himself opening his eyes to see someone else in front of him. They broke apart but he was in his daydream. He was smiling. He opened his eyes and Carly was there and no one else. He frowned.

"Did you feel anything?" Carly asked.

"N-No." Freddie said. _Thank you for finally telling the truth!_

"Woah, hold on there, Fredward. You might want to actually think about what you're saying. You're brain must be still in the clouds from kissing the girl of your dreams. You just said that you _didn't _feel anything for Carly." _Yes Sam, I did. So what?_

"Yeah, I know." Freddie said to Sam and then turned to Carly, "I just don't feel anything for you anymore. I kind of gave up about three days ago. But I'm still glad you kissed me, I wasn't so sure I was over you…now I know." He put a hand on her shoulder, "I gotta go. My mom needed me to help with the laundry today." Freddie left after that.

**--**

**Wow, hello fanfiction! How have you been? Haven't seen you in how long? Months? Geez, it's been too long. We must hang out more often. ****Seriously, sorry I have been gone for so long. I hate school and all of it's evils. I promise it'll be different now. Hopefully.**

**So, this is my longest chapter ever because I had to fit three days into one chapter. Wow, 3,051 words. That's powerful stuff there.**

**Thank you to everyone who stuck by me. Even though I've been gone for so long. Congratulations to the TWO winners of cookies: ****Firechildfiredancerfireidiot13****and PamplemousseRose!! Pample for guessing what I was actually thinking and Firechild for saying that I love the hot guy pose. It's true.**

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter, R & R!**

**-AliceAutopsy**


End file.
